Poseidon's Princess
by Seagirl Neptuna
Summary: What happens when Poseidon's daughter and her friends join the camp? Will they become great friends or great enemies. What will happen to them? Read to find out. Also yes, I do suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All of that ownership goes to Rick Riordan. Love him.**

**Percy- We get it. Can we continue.**

**Shut up Seaweed Brain.**

**Annabeth- HEY! Only I can call him that.**

**I call him whatever I want, so don't tell me what to do or you two won't end up together in this story.**

**Percy and Annabeth - Sorry. Please continue.**

**Thank you. So make sure to check out my other story.**

* * *

**_What happens in_ _dreams._**

_Thoughts__._

**PoV.**

Regular actions.

* * *

**Sierra's PoV.**

_**Ugh where am I. Could I be dreaming. Someone yelled "HELP!"  
**__**What was**_ _**that? I turned and I saw the weirdest thing ever. I'm watching a tall, black haired guy with sea green eyes fighting a monster. Wait, he looks familiar. Have I met him before? No, I'm good at remembering faces. Then where have I met him before? A flash of light appeared in front of me and standing there was a man. He looked exactly like the boy but he had a beard and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda shorts. Okay, that's kinda weird.  
The man put his hands on my shoulders and he knelt down to look at my face and he said, "Well it is about time you start dreaming."  
I asked "Who are you."  
He answered "You don't remember anything. Do you?" I shook my head.  
"Ah well, my child I"ll give back the memories that you lost." The man put his hands on my forehead and there was a flash of light and suddenly I remember who I am and what I was doing here.  
He said "There now my child do you remember who are."  
I answered "Yes. My name is Sierra Brooks and I'm a demigod, but I have a question for you. Who are you and why do you keep calling me 'my child'?"  
He answered, "I'm Poseidon and you are my daughter. Sorry for taking so long to claim you." I gasp. I'm the child of the Big Three. No way, but now I'm in more danger now that I know. "Wait aren't you putting in more danger telling me know. My scent might get stronger and more monsters will come and attack me," I told Poseidon.  
**__**He answered "No you aren't in anymore danger than you are now."  
"What? Why," I said feeling confused.  
"Why are you in a mortal family," He said.  
"Oh. You gave me to mortals so they would hide my scent, but now that I know who I am my scent would be around Demeter or Aphrodite level. Right Dad?" I answered.  
He said "Yes you are, but I'm telling Chiron to send a team to extract you to Camp Half-Blood."  
"Really. Okay Dad. I will wait for them," I said.  
"Wait. I forgot the reason I came into your dream," He said suddenly.  
"What is it Dad," I said feeling confused again.  
**__**"Happy 13th Birthday Sierra. Your presents will be in your room when you wake up," He said walking up to me and hugging me.  
I said "Thank you Dad." Returning his hug.  
**__**"Now wake up Sierra. I'll see you soon," He said stepping back.  
I reached towards him saying, "What do you mean by that Dad?" But he just smiled. My vision started to go hazy then it all went**_** black.**

I woke up in my bed all sweaty. "It was a dream, but all of it was so real," I said to myself with my face in my hands. Something glowed at the corner of my eye. I turned my head and gasped. On my dresser was three small blue-green boxes. I jumped out of bed and walked to my dresser. I saw a note and I picked up the note to read what it said. the note said 'Happy Birthday Sierra. These are my gifts for you. They will protect you and if you lose them they will reappear in your pocket. Love, Poseidon.' _Huh? Dad is seriously going all out to keep me alive, _I thought while smiling.

I opened the first box, inside contained a silver bracelet and a note. The note said 'This bracelet is a shield. I had the cyclopes make this just for you. Press the triton on the bracelet to activate the shield. To turn it back press the triton on the strap. It's also waterproof.' I laughed at that. I put the bracelet on my left wrist. I opened the second box, inside contained a silver ring with a blue gem and another note. The note said 'This ring is a sword. Same thing as the shield. I taught you to know how to handle a sword.' _Sweet my own sword. I'm loving this birthday so far,_ I thought. I put the ring on my 1st finger on my right hand. I opened the third box, inside contained a silver chained necklace with a seashell charm on it and another note. The note said 'This necklace is a whistle. You are able to call any sea creature to your aide and your half-brother Pegasus. There is a letter in the box. Give it to Chiron. He will explain more. Oh, and if you see Percy, tell him I said 'hi.' _Pegasus? _I thought. _Oh, yea now I remember. I saved his life and I'm able to call and ride him. Also Percy? I hope he isn't like Triton described him. Triton can be such a jerk. _

I looked under the cushion and there was a letter. It smelled like the ocean. I put the letter in my bag. I took a shower, got dressed, and made my lunch and breakfast. "Bye Mom," I said. "Bye sweetie. I love you," Mom answered. "I love you too," I answered back. I went over my friends house, so they can drive us to school. I was silent throughout the entire ride until Cole asked "Sierra, is there something wrong?" "Nothing, just tired," I answered. Cole's mom, Mrs. Brandi, turned into the drive in of the school. She stopped the car and said "Have a nice day. Oh and Happy Birthday Sierra." "Thanks. Bye Mrs. Brandi," I said while getting my stuff out of the car. "Bye Mom," Dante said while getting his stuff out of the trunk. We headed to the doors and walk through them. I walked through the cafeteria to my friends. Steve and Jerome were playing Yugioh, as usual. I sat next to Patrick and we started to talk until the bell rings for us to head to 1st period. I headed to my locker, put my stuff inside. Then I walked to my 1st period and I thought. _Ugh. This is going to be a long and boring birthday._

**Kristen's PoV.**

As I watch Sierra walked to first period, I turned around to continue my conversation with Grover. "What," I said. "Why today Grover? It's Sierra's birthday. We are suppose to have fun today." "I know your worried about your friends Kristen, but I smell a monster in the school and he means trouble. Annabeth and Percy are waiting on the other side of the woods by Sierra's house. You try to convince Sierra and Celeste to go in the woods with you, so we can get them out of here," Grover ordered. "Fine, but if my best friends die, it will be on your head Grover," I threatened. The school bell rings. "I have to get to class. Bye Grover," I said walking away. "Bye Kristen," Grover answered putting on a cap then disappearing without a trace.


End file.
